Spy 2 Spy
by OrganizedMess
Summary: Takes place after ATY. Sydney meets her mother and another unexpected family member? Can this be a good thing? *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Ahh! Sorry, I think fanfiction.net screwed up the format and deleted all my spaces. Hopefully it will work this time! *Crosses Fingers*  
  
Title: Spy 2 Spy  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; it belongs to a great man called JJ Abrams and ABC. Etc. etc.  
  
Summary: Sydney meets with her mother and another family member! Can this possibly be the family reunion from hell or a life altering event?  
  
This is just the beginning of an idea I've had lingering in my head since the Season Finale. I'm not sure where I want to go with this but I just thought I would get it out there. If you like the idea please leave some comments, maybe a few ideas. This is my first Alias Fan Fiction.  
  
"Mom?" Sydney choked out; she couldn't believe that the women she had been searching for so long, the women who betrayed her family, the women she once loved was standing right in front of her. With a smirk on her face. Laura let out a sigh.  
  
"Yes, Sweetie, it's been so long," Laura confessed taking a step forward. Sydney had never felt so much hatred and love at the same time. Sydney looked away, tears streaming down her face. She held the anger and words that built up at the bottom of her stomach. Laura noticed this and decided to get right to business, "Well, Sydney, I have noticed your work with SD-6 and I'm very impressed. I've brought you here for a couple of reasons. First I want you meet someone, Bring her in" she turned to one of the guards, and he quickly went into the hallway. Sydney prayed it was Vaughn, that he was alright and alive. She didn't want to lose another man in her life, not so soon. The guard brought in a young girl, a few years younger then Sydney with a eerie resemblance, "Sydney I would like you to meet your sister, Amanda."  
  
"A sister?" Sydney sputtered out, looking at Amanda up and down, "But how? I thought I was an only child? When?"  
  
"Calm down," Laura told her, the guard brought 2 chairs over and they both sat down. Amanda not saying a word, just observing and soaking in the presence of a sibling she never knew of till an hour ago, "Right after my 'death' I found I was pregnant. Not being able to go to your father and tell him, I raised her on my own. Teaching her the ways of being a agent, almost as great as me" she said with pride. Sydney continued to stare at both of them, this scene was completely surreal. It was difficult to process this thought in her head, "Now, down to business. I have a proposition for you, Sydney." She told her, Sydney turned her head towards her mother, feeling disgust growing in her throat. "I want you to join me, we would be a fantastic team. A mother and daughter team. We would have great success wherever we go. We can take down SD-6 and the CIA together, as a family," Laura said with a grin on her face. The opportunity to take out SD-6 appealed to Sydney, but CIA was out of the question.  
  
"I refuse," Sydney growled, "Why would I work with you? You might run your car off another cliff and 'kill' yourself again. Never." Sydney protested, getting a sigh in return from Laura.  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to say that," she said getting up, signaling a guard, "I'll give you some time to think about. Amanda come on" Laura beckoned her as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Just a minute" Amanda told her mother. She sounded a lot like Sydney. "Fine. Oh, by the way Sydney," Laura said stepping aside as 2 guards walked passed her, dragged Vaughn's lifeless body into the room. They dropped him on the ground. Sydney flinched, trying to pull her arms from behind her. She was locked with handcuffs to the chair, "is this yours?" she chuckled, "Amanda, lock him up when you're done. The cuffs are over on the table along with the keys. Be quick about it too." "I will mother," Amanda said not taking her eyes off Sydney. As soon as Laura left, Amanda got up and went over to the table grabbing the keys, "If you want to live, I suggest you shut up and do what I tell you to do" she told Sydney in a low voice as she reached behind her, unlocking the cuffs. As soon as Sydney was free, she fell on her knees beside Vaughn. He was alive, but out like a light. Amanda went into the cubboards and brought out a small bottle with a light purple liquid. She brought it over to Vaughn and opened the bottle, "This should wake him" she whispered, putting it under his nose. After a few moments, he slowely came too.  
  
"What .. what happened?" he asked in a daze, he looked up at Sydney, "Oh my god! your okay," he said with joy in his voice and reached up and pulled her into his embrace, "When that water hit me I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered in her ear, as tears of joy started to reach his eyes, but he blinked them away. He let go and looked over at Amanda, he jolted up quickly to his feet, "W-who are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm Amanda, Sydney's sister" she told him, "No more questions, we need to get you two out of here, once were outside I'll explain everything." She grabbed a chair and pulled it underneath a vent, taking out the screen and placing it on the ground, "Follow me," she told them as she crawled into the vent. Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other, giving questioning looks whether to trust her or not. Taking a chance, Sydney stepped onto the chair and crawled into the vent, Vaughn following. As quietly as they could they crawled through the vent, with many twists and turns. Finally Amanda stopped, she opened another screen and looked down at a guard that stood infront of the way out. She looked behind her, gave them both a reassuring wink, and hoped down landing on top of the guard. They both got up quickly, as the guard pulled out his gun Amanda was quick to kick it out of his grip. Throwing him many kicks and punches, she backed him into a wall. Giving one swift to the head, he fell to the ground, "Alright you guys can come down." Soon came Sydney, then Vaughn, They quickly rushed out the door and into the near by forest. Running quickly away from what looked like a factory. Finally Amanda stopped, out of breath.  
  
"Okay explain now, what is happening?" Vaughn demanded, looking at them both. 


	2. The Walk

"Okay explain now, what is happening?" Vaughn demanded, looking at them both.  
  
"Okay, after my mother's supposed death, became pregnant with me and raised me alone," Amanda explained. Sydney still had many questions she needed answers for.  
  
"Why'd you save us? Aren't you partners with her?" Sydney asked.  
  
"That's what she wants to think. That I could be a clone of her and take over the job as soon as she's gone. I never asked to be a spy." Amanda shrugged, crossing her arms. She still could not believe that she was talking to her sister, finally. She's always wanted a sibling, someone who understood her, "you better call Dad, he's going to be worried about you." Amanda told Sydney, pulling a cell phone out of her pocket and tossing it to Sydney. She muttered a barely audibly thanks as she dialed up the familiar number.  
  
"Bristow." He spoke into his phone.  
  
"Dad, it's Sydney," she said, looking at Amanda, then at Vaughn. She felt incredible joy flow through her body. He was alive, he actually made it.  
  
"Syd! Where have you been? What happened?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Do you have Will?" she asked, she needed to know.  
  
"Yes, I do. He's pretty badly beaten up. Where are you right now? Is Vaughn still with you?" he asked, almost in a frantic voice, Jack had never experienced so much anxiety. Not knowing if his daughter was alive or dead. Sydney looked at Amanda with a questioning look. She put her hand on the phone.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"South of Linkuang Station, about 20 minutes I would guess," Amanda told her.  
  
"Near Linkuang Station," She spoke into the phone.  
  
"Okay, get there as soon as possible. We'll be over there in a white van." Jack told them and hung the phone up.  
  
"We better get going then," Sydney told Vaughn and they began walking when Amanda stopped them.  
  
"Wait, take me with you" Amanda pleaded, taking a step forward.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Vaughn questioned, turning his body towards her.  
  
"Well, I just sort of saved you," she said, "I hate my mother, I want to work for the CIA. Sydney, we can become sisters again." She did have a point, now that Sydney knew she had a sister she wanted to get to know her, but she was having trouble getting along with her father.  
  
"Maybe, I mean . I don't know." Sydney shrugged looking down.  
  
"Please Syd, we can make this work out," Amanda pleaded. Sydney looked up and into her eyes; she had her mother's eyes. She didn't know whether it was good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Fine, but you know the consequences if you prove us that your not here to help us." Sydney gave up. Maybe having another Spy in the family wouldn't be too bad after all.  
  
"Girl scouts honor, I promise no betraying" Amanda said, holding up her right hand.  
  
"You were in girl scouts?" Sydney asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sure, have to start some where" Amanda giggled as they continued to walk. Vaughn strayed in the back; he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He remembered the water hitting him, smashing his body into the steal door. Nearly crushing every bone in his body. Then Sydney's face, just looking at her beautiful face from behind the glass. The horror, the sadness all in one. Just to think, what if he truly did die? What if he could never say how much she meant to him? He couldn't bear the thought; he needed to tell her his feelings, just not now. This Amanda girl, who was she really? Vaughn had a bad feeling at the bottom of was gut that something was not right, not right at all.  
  
Millions of thoughts were crashing around in Sydney's head also. How could so many things happen tonight? Vaughn nearly dies, Jack saved Will, and Sydney met her sister for the very first time. She felt warmth from Amanda that she was drawn too. She felt a need to be close with her, to know her secrets. She didn't know if she should trust Amanda yet, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell her everything about SD-6, Sloane, Dixon, and all her missions. Her enemies, her fears, everything. Sydney looked back at Vaughn as he held his head low. The actual thought of him dying on a mission sent shivers up Sydney's spine, She couldn't stand the fact he could've died if it wasn't for her mother. Did her mother actually think she would join her, to kill everything she's known and love? This wasn't going to be the last night they met, not a chance.  
  
They finally arrived at the station and saw a white van in the parking lot. The 3 paused for a moment to reassure them the area was clear, and ran towards the Van. The back door quickly was opened, and as soon as they were all in, the door closed. Sydney saw Will, his bruised and beaten face. She couldn't stand the site and started to break down in sobs. "Oh my god, Will!" she gasped, and collapsed into his arms. Will sat there in disbelief; he had Sydney in his arms. He thought for sure that they were going to kill him before he ever saw the light of day again, in other words Sydney. Sydney felt incredible guilt cover her, she felt as if she pulled him into this mess. She was the reason he was beaten half to death. She buried her face into his torn t-shirt, as Will began feeling tears of his own surface.  
  
"Who's this?" Jack questioned, gesturing towards Amanda. He wasen't about to drive off anywhere till he new who this stranger was. Sydney pulled out of Will's grip and moved next to Amanda.  
  
"Dad, I'd like you to meet Amanda," She said, pausing for a moment, "Your daughter." She said in a low voice.  
  
"My what?" he questioned in a whispered, staring at Amanda.  
  
"Hey Dad," Amanda said, feeling tears brim her eyes. She was finally meeting her father, after so long.  
  
"Let me explain. After mom's 'accident' she found that she was pregnet. Not being able to go back to you. She decided to keep the daughter and raise her." Sydney said, giving Amanda a slight push in the back. Amanda looked at her father, breathing in his presence. Suddenly she felt her arms wrap around his neck, breathing in his scent and filing it in the back of her mind. With hesitation he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what to make of this unexpected family reunion. He looked over at Sydney as she looked upon this solemnly. He reached over to her and brought her into this hug, this family hug. She wrapped her arms around her dad, she felt as if this was the closest to normalcy as she was going to get. After what seemed like for hours but only moments, they all let go. Tears straying from Jack's eyes, he quickly wiped them away and regained his composure.  
  
"Well, um ." Jack said, searching for words, "I called Devlin and he has plane tickets set up for you all. We're all leaving on the same plane I guess you can just buy your ticket when we get there," he said towards Amanda. He climbed into the driver's seat and began to drive to the airport quietly. Sydney smiled at Amanda then looked back at Will. Blood was still dripping from his head. She reached over and wiped away some of it off.  
  
"I'll never let this happen to you again, Will, I promise." She said, Will lifted his hand and touched her cheek softly. 'She's so beautiful when she cries' Will thought. He wanted to kiss her again, he needed to kiss her again, but he banished the thought. He didn't want to mess up this moment. He took her back into his arms and embraced her, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
Vaughn watched from the side, he felt jealousy creep into his throat. What if Will was feeling the same feelings as he was? Vaughn tried to persuade himself that Will was just Sydney's friend. Sydney loved her friends, no matter what. Did Sydney consider him to be her friend? Vaughn shifted uneasily in his seat as more questions came to mind.  
  
"Syd?" Will said in a hoarse voice, Sydney let him go and looked at him, "When the guards were finished with torturing me and left me alone. I was thinking, and I don't want to stay in hiding forever."  
  
"What are you saying Will?" she asked, in quiet voice.  
  
"I want to join the C.I.A," he told her. 


	3. another agent, another betrayel

"I want to join the C.I.A," he told her. Sydney leaned back in shock. Immediately Vaughn and Amanda's attention were focused on Will. Jack listened silently from the drivers seat. Dead silence feel amongst the car, leaving Will with a very uncomfortable feeling as if all their eyes were digging into his skin, "What?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I- I just thought," Sydney asked, looking down towards the floor searching for the right words, "I thought you would want to stay from all this."  
  
"I don't want to be in hiding anymore," he said taking both her hands into his, "I don't want anymore secrets between us." Vaughn instantly felt jealousy run up his throat as he shift uncomfortably in his seat. So this was his competition? Amanda silently studied this scene.  
  
"I know you don't Will, nobody wants to stay in hiding. But the secret agent business is hard, it will takes months for you to learn everything you need to know to be able to meet the regular standards. Are you sure you want to go through all that trouble." She tried to persuade him. She thought of how wonderful it would be to actually have someone to talk with after every mission, to share all the secrets she knows. But Will doesn't seem the spy type. She didn't want to stay up hours on end waiting for him to come home. She sighed as she looked at him with a desperate look to change his mind. But she could tell in Will's voice, that he made up his mind.  
  
"I'm willing to try, Syd." Will told her, he looked down at both their hands, rubbing small circles with his thumb into her hand. He could only picture how much pain and torture she has been through. He glances at her eyes for brief moment, what horrible things she could have seen? It blew his mind away. The sweet, innocent, bank representative who couldn't hurt a fly was an ass-kicking agent who flew to exotic places every week to steal a secret code or a weapon or whatever she stole. Sydney sighed in defeat. She was too tired to fight with him.  
  
"We'll see Will," was all she could tell him, "We'll have to see." He lowered his head in agreement. Vaughn watched his and thought. Could this be good? The more agents, the more help, the quicker SD-6 will fall to its death. Could Will possibly be spy material? Is it possibly he could learn all the traits of the game soon enough? Vaughn wanted to laugh at himself; he was getting so worked up about this. Could it be jealousy? Just the thought of Will working next to Sydney, possibly closer then Sydney and him will ever work. Is it possibly because Will has a personal relationship with Sydney that Vaughn could probably never have.  
  
Soon the van arrived at the airport around 3:20 in the morning. They tried to look as presentable as they could. Jack gave Sydney and envelope with all their tickets and code names; he was the first into the airport. Sydney wiped off Will's blood and gave him a new shirt to replace the torn one.  
  
"If anyone asks," she spoke to him, "you were mugged a week ago. That's where your bruises came from. You got that?" she asked him, feeling as if she was the mother of a 7 year old child at a park, warning her child not to play with strangers or walk across the road without her. But at the moment, that's what she felt she needed to be.  
  
"Yeah I got it," he said flustered as she began to fix his hair, "Okay Syd. Calm down there. Its not like I'm about to go speak to the president now." He told her, swatting her hands away.  
  
"Sorry, Alright your alias is Daniel Bauquette. You're a Janitor at your Local High school in Phoenix, Arizona." She told him, pulling out various things out of the envelope.  
  
"A Janitor. You'd think the CIA could think of a better alias for me." He said watching her go through the papers she looked up at him.  
  
"Don't start Will not here not now," she told him. "Here is your Passport, I.D., and your Ticket." She said handing him these things, "Also you suitcase. Once you're through the security go to the Bathroom and change. There should be money in their for you to get something to eat."  
  
"When will I see you again?" Will asked, shoving the papers into his pocket. "We're all on the same flight but next time you can talk to me is probably when we're in the CIA offices." She told him and he nodded in return, he put his hand on the door but she stopped him. "Will, don't worry." She told him and waited a beat, "Nobody can hurt you now. There's no way I will let it happen." She said and leaned in towards him. Will prepared himself, was she kissing him? Was she showing him that she wanted to be more then friends? He felt her warm, soft lips on his cheeks. He wasn't disappointed though, not in the least bit. "Good Luck" she whispered and he got out of the van and headed into the airport. She turned back to Vaughn and Amanda.  
  
"Vaughn your next in," she told him and pulled out his plane ticket, I.D, and Pass Port, "Your Alias is Jamie Graf, and you're an Insurance Salesman from Boise, Idaho."  
  
"Syd," Vaughn said, placing his hand on top of hers, "Calm down, it's okay. Everything is okay now." He tried to reassure her. It seemed she grew more stressed and tense every moment.  
  
"No it's not. It can't be. Not just yet," she breathed out. She wanted to break down but not in front of anyone. That's what her weakness was, she hate showing her emotions. Every time she ran to Vaughn with tears streaming down her face she wanted to kick herself, "Everything won't be okay until she's gone." She said and lowered her head for a moment. Letting the tears that were climbing their way to her eyes, flow back down her throat. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his, "You better get going." She said. He nodded in agreement. Grabbing the suitcase that sat near the back of the van, he left.  
  
"Wow," Amanda said, watching Vaughn walk through the near empty parking lot, "he's beautiful."  
  
"Hmm," Sydney shrugged looking at her plane ticket.  
  
"And He's so into you," Amanda said watching Sydney reaction. Sydney's eyes widen as she looked up at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, knowing what she was getting at. Something she's desperately tried to ignore it.  
  
"He likes you. Its obvious," Amanda said, then shifted her gaze to something else, "and so does Will."  
  
"Your crazy," Syd smiled and began to get out of the Van.  
  
"Your crazy not to notice," Amanda said, following her sister's lead an began to start getting out of the van, "They're both very into you, I can tell. Trust me I've had enough guys drool over me to tell." They both stepped out of the van and into the cold, chilly night. They both grabbed their suitcases and were off through the parking lot.  
  
"Amanda, even if I wanted to. There's no way in Hell I can ever act on those feelings. SD-6 will have them both killed. They've done it before." Sydney said, reaching the elevator and pressing the down button. She wrapped her coat tighter around her.  
  
"They've done it before?" Amanda asked, looking at Sydney with a questioning look, "What do you mean?" Sydney shifted uneasily, and looked up at her.  
  
"A couple of months ago my boyfriend, Danny, proposed to me," Sydney said, memories of Danny flooded back into her mind, "and I told him about SD-6, they found out and uh, they had him killed." Sydney blinked back the tears.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Amanda said swinging her arm around Sydney, pulling her into her embrace, "I'm so sorry! That's why you won't like Vaughn or Will." Amanda said pulling away and wiping away the hair out of her face. She had such a strong face, like a cement barrier that nothing could break through. Suddenly the elevator door opened and they both walked in. A heavy silence fell upon, the air suddenly got thicker for a few moments. It was difficult for Sydney to breath suddenly; she shifted her gaze trying to find something to take her mind off of Danny. Nothing seemed to work. "I've never had a serious boyfriend. Mom never would have allowed it," she said with a smile, the thought of it seemed like a cruel joke, and looked down, "A 24 year old still being controlled by her mother, weird thought. There was one guy in particular I grew close to. It was on a mission and was assigned to date this guy, steal plans from him, and kill him in the end." She said and stared out in space.  
  
"So what happen?" Sydney asked quietly, the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out and into the practically deserted airport. A couple of pilots walked past them holding coffees in their hands.  
  
"Well I did what I was told except I fell for him, he seemed so real and such a good guy. The everyday Prince Charming, ya know? Anyway, the day came when I was ordered to kill him; I was supposed to drug him at dinner. I put the drug in his wine and gave it to him," Amanda said, sniffing back a tear. The memories were almost unbearable to think of, "I watched him drink it and watched him fall asleep in bed. I was the last person he ever said 'I love you' too. Not even his mother, or his sister, not even his dog. I was the last person, and I was the one who betrayed him." She sniffed and wiped away a tear. Sydney gave a weak smile and wrapped her arm around Amanda's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
They both got their tickets and headed towards the terminal. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change." Sydney said and walked into the Women's restroom. Amanda waited until she was gone and checked around her for anyone familiar. Seeing that the coast was clear, she walked over to the nearest public phone and sat down, trying to hide her face just in case. She dialed in a very familiar. After a few rings, a familiar voice picked up.  
  
"Mandy to Mama," she spoke, a grin played upon her lips, "Mission; Family Reunion is in motion." 


	4. Paper Work and Lie Detector Tests

*Yeah I had to revise it a little bit but no big deal, It would have just annoyed me every time I see it, knowing how many mistakes are in it*  
  
They all arrived in LA the next day at 9:00. From there they were all taken to CIA head quarters. The ride was very quiet, Vaughn knowing what he was in for. Sneaking off without the consent from Devlin. He'd have his ass for it, he was almost positive about it. Yet, he'd found the 'man', they had her daughter. He'd done so much, surely Devlin would see that. Once they arrived at CIA head quarters they were taken too a large white room at an oval table. Waiting for Devlin to arrive. 20 minutes after being seated Devlin walked in, holding files under his arm.  
  
"Agent Vaughn you have some explaining to do," Devlin said to him as he sat down, "What happen in Taipei?"  
  
"Well it started out," Jack began but was interrupted by Sydney.  
  
"We found 'The Man'," Sydney stated, making eye contact with Devlin.  
  
"You found what?" Devlin asked, sitting forward in his chair.  
  
"The Man, we've found him or should I say her," Sydney said and paused for a beat, "The Man is my mother."  
  
"Your mother?" How could this be?" Devlin asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I convinced Vaughn to come with me to Taipei to save Will," Sydney gestured towards Will's direction, "out of Sark's hands. My Father went to save him and I went to destroy the circumference. I saw it and it was huge, bigger then this room, so I detonated it and suddenly water came rushing out. I ran and found Vaughn halfway down the hallway. As I ran past him I pushed him but he didn't start running and the door closed and he was locked in the hallway," she said, dropping her voice almost to a whisper as these event played again in her head over and over again, she quickly snapped out of her trance, "and a guard knocked me out from behind. I woke up in this room and right in front of me was The Man and I recognized her as my mother."  
  
"Well, who are you?" Devlin asked, gesturing towards Amanda.  
  
"Meeting my mother wasn't the only surprise of the night. She introduced me to Amanda, my sister."  
  
"Your sister?" Devlin said in disbelief. He leaned back in a sigh, "Well were going to run this by the office. You'll have to fill out forms of everything that happened and figure out where were going to put your sister and Will."  
  
"I don't want to go back to another Safe House," Will protested.  
  
"Oh you don't?" Devlin said in a smug voice, "Then where do you suggest you should go?"  
  
"Somewhere other then another Safe house. Last time I went to one of those God-awful things I was kidnapped. I want to do something different. I want to join the CIA," Will said sitting up straight in his seat.  
  
"I do too," Amanda added.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Its not easy, you're going to have to sign up for some training and an endless line of paperwork." Devlin told them, this was hard for him to digest, so he silently did slowly. He sent them all into separate rooms to fill out paperwork of what happened. Jack, Sydney, and Vaughn were first to finish and sent home but Sydney stayed behind for Will and Amanda. She ended up falling asleep in one of the waiting room chairs. She didn't realize how tired she was till she sat down.  
  
Vaughn walked into the waiting room with a cup of coffee for Sydney only to find her sound asleep in the chair. He smiled as he walked towards her and sat in the chair next to her, setting the cup of coffee down on the nearest table. He glanced back at her; she looked so innocent when she was asleep. He pushed back a fallen hair that lay against her nose softly. Just then, Will walked into the room and looked at them. Vaughn noticed this and sat back. Will walked over and sat on the opposite side of Sydney, silence feel between them. A very thick, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So are you going to join the CIA?" Vaughn asked, it.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess. I have to go through training but they said it's a big possibility." Will told him, he sized up Vaughn. He was shorter then he was, not that much muscle on him. He didn't look like he belonged in the CIA, or even to be a secret agent.  
  
"Oh, and Amanda?" Vaughn asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure, last I saw her they were taking her to go take a lie detector test." Will shrugged. They both looked down at Sydney, Will glanced up at Vaughn without him knowing and instantly knew. The way he looked at her, he automatically knew that this guy liked Sydney more then a co-worker, more then a friend. His eyes could tell it all. If he had to work with this guy, he knew it would be difficult but he also knew it would mean being closer to Sydney.  
  
"Well," Vaughn said and standing up straightening his suit, "I better go back to work. It was nice meeting you, Will." He nodded and headed out of the waiting room, wiping the sweat off his forehead, this was going to be difficult if every time they meet was going to be like this.  
  
- - - - - Amanda and the lie detector test - - - - -  
  
Amanda sat uncomfortably in the steal chair, with various electrons on her arms, chest, and head. She took slow and heavy breaths, slowing her heart rate and trying to keep calm. She glanced over at the mirror, knowing 4 or 5 agents were behind it, noting her every move and gesture. A man with an ordinary suit, while rustling papers in his hand, entered the room.  
  
"Good Afternoon Miss Bristow," he said in a low husky voice. The man looked like an average agent with powdered white hair, a large tall build, and dark circles under his eyes, "I am Agent Roberts."  
  
"Good Afternoon Agent Roberts," she said in a calm, cool voice. 'This is going to be easier then I thought' she thought, 'this guy looks like a push-over.' Agent Roberts began to explain the process of lie detector test, mean while on the other side of the mirror, just as Amanda had guessed, 4 agents carefully monitored the room. Soon Vaughn walked into the room and sat down next to one of his good friends, Agent Weiss.  
  
"Have they started yet," he asked, grabbed a pair of headphones and sliding them on his head, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Your just in time for the show," Weiss said sitting back, opening his bag of Skittles and sliding some in his hand, "Want some?"  
  
"This isn't a movie," Vaughn said in a serious voice, sitting straight up in his chair.  
  
"Fine, it only means more for me," Weiss said, shoveling a few into his mouth, "So how's Sydney?"  
  
"Shh their starting" Vaughn said, waving him away.  
  
"Alright first question. Is your name Amanda Grace Bristow?" Roberts asked, keeping a sharp eye on the machine, noting each movement of the needle.  
  
"Yes," Amanda asked, continuing her breathing exercises, keep them unnoticeable.  
  
"Are you sisters with Sydney Alexandria Bristow," he asked.  
  
"Yes," Amanda said, his eyes darted towards the machine and took down some notes.  
  
"Is Jack Donohue Bristow your father?"  
  
"Yes," once more his eyes darted towards the machine. He, once again, wrote more notes on his notepad  
  
"Do you have any intent to go against the CIA?" he asked, his eyes locked on hers.  
  
"No," she said, he looked towards the machine and took more notes. 'Maybe this guy isn't such a push over.' She thought. 


	5. Coming Home

*Yes, another chapter so soon. I was really bored so I just began to write. Cross your fingers it will happen for Chapter 6 ;) Enjoy!*  
  
Meanwhile, unaware of the interrogation of Amanda, Sydney slowly began to wake up. She blinked a few times before realizing she had fallen asleep in a chair. She quickly sat up and startled Will, who sat next to her reading one of the magazines available to him.  
  
"Hey, there sleepy beauty. How you feeling?" Will asked, putting the magazine down on the coffee table, "You've been asleep for almost 45 minutes."  
  
"Where's Amanda?" she asked in a groggy voice. Sitting up and straightening her hair. Her body ached for her bed; she had an uncomfortable sleep on the plane. Dreams of Will being taken once again haunting her with each attempt.  
  
"She's taking a lie detector test. She should be done soon," he said sitting back in his seat.  
  
"Did you go see a doctor?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a medicine bottle, "It's just for the pain. The doctor said I was pretty lucky."  
  
"Well, that's good." She nodded, patting him on his knee. She looked down at her watch, it was almost 6:00 now. It had been a long terrible day for her, "Devlin told me that he thinks you should come over to my house and stay there until you got enough training done that you can defend yourself just in case anything else may happen. You've got a long road ahead of you." She smiled, ruffling his hair.  
  
"When did you join the CIA?" he asked, completely changing the subject.  
  
"Last year," she stated blankly. It almost felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She had waiting so long to tell one of her friends her real life, "but I didn't join the CIA first. I've been in the government type buisness since freshman year of college."  
  
"Freshman year? That long? Who'd you work for before that?" he asked, lowering his voice a little. Letting the imformation sink in. She sighed and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"SD-6." She simply stated as shock grew on Will's face.  
  
"But Jack told me you had nothing to do with this." Will told her.  
  
"Well, I suppose he was trying to protect me, or protect you from the truth. You know all of those places I had to go to for Credit Dauphine?" She asked him, Will nodded in return, "Well, I was going to different countries for missions for SD-6."  
  
"So you told me and Francie you were going to New York or whatever and you were really going to France or Italy or Spain?" he asked with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Will, I never enjoyed lying to you. I hated every minute of it. But I have to get my revenge on SD-6, for Danny." Sydney said, images of Danny flashed in her head, "It's not that easy to just quit SD-6."  
  
"So SD-6 did kill Danny, I was right." Will said, shifting his eyes to another direction. Thinking about the paper he had his assistant print for him. "Shit, I have to call my work they cannot print that paper."  
  
"What paper? Will it's okay, your work thinks you're with your mother right now. They also told Francie the same thing. Everyone thinks your mother was in a car accident and you went to go visit her." Sydney reassured him.  
  
"Oh, the paper was about SD-6," He told her, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"You were going to publish a paper behind my back? How could you? If they read that article, who knows what they could do. They could kill everything you and I know and love. You have to destroy that paper as soon as possible." She told him, out of the corner of Sydney's eye she saw Amanda at the doorway, "We'll talk about this when we get home and not in front of Amanda." Then Sydney turned her body towards Amanda's direction, "Hey! How was the test?" she asked with a smile on her face as Amanda walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"It was fine, very thorough though." Amanda said, "they told me I was to go to your house."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. We might as well go now. We've all had a long day," Sydney said standing up and picking up her purse, "If they need anything there going to have to drag my ass out of bed themselves. I'm exhausted." She joked. They all went out to her car in the parking lot and went home. As soon as Sydney opened the door she found a note taped to the t.v.  
  
Dear Sydney, she read in her head, I went to go visit my mother for the weekend. I'll be back next Friday. I tried to call you but I couldn't find your work's phone number. Don't be mad. Movie marathon Friday night. Love you, Francie. Sydney sighed in relief; this gave her time to explain to Francie how Sydney suddenly found a sister after so long, "Francies' gone." Sydney sighed and looked over at Will who was already sitting on the couch with a Pepsi in one hand.  
  
"Oh, really? Well I guess that s a good, means more room for us," he smiled. Sydney looked up and saw Amanda picking through the refrigerator.  
  
"Help yourself to anything," Sydney called to her, "I'll go shopping tomorrow. Right now I need to go to sleep. Amanda, you can stay in Francie's room," she said, pointing in one direction, Amanda nodded in return, "and Will, you have the couch." Sydney told him, stretching her arms, "Night guys," she yawned and walked off to her room and closed the door behind her. Soon, Will gave up fighting the urge to sleep, and let himself fall asleep on the couch while watching cartoons. Amanda tiptoed to over to Will who was soundly sleeping on the couch now. She tiptoed over to Sydney's room softly, and opened the door. Sydney had fallen into a deep sleep; Amanda stepped into the room and closed the door. She looked around and spotted a desk in the corner, she softly walked over to it and opened to first drawer. Nothing but Credit Card bills and letters. She opened the next drawer and found nothing but pictures. She cursed underneath her breath as she moved to the next drawer, it was locked. Amanda reached up to her and pulled out a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it into the lock. Twisting it softly so not to wake Sydney. She put her ear next to the desk drawer and listened closely, after a minute of trying she finally heard a soft click. She took her pin out and opened the drawer successfully. She took out a handful of papers, some saying SD-6 others saying CIA.  
  
"Jackpot," she whispered to herself in self-victory. Without any warning the phone rang and made Amanda jump. She shut the drawer and searched for a place to hide. The phone rang once again and Sydney began to stir. She blindly began to reach over towards the phone, which was on the side closet to Amanda. She softly scooted the phone towards Sydney, and she finally grabbed it and pulled it to her ear. "What?" she said in a frustrated voice. The CIA knew she was tired, she looked like hell in the office. Can't she get just 5 minutes of sleep?  
  
"Joey's Pizza."  
  
*Like it? Please Leave a Review, they mean so much to me! Thanks!* 


	6. Phase 2 of Family Reunion

"Joey's Pizza" the voice spoke into the phone, Sydney groaned in return.  
  
"Wrong number" she said and hung up the phone, keeping her eyes closed. Amanda tiptoed towards the door as quickly and as quietly as she could. As soon as she closed the door behind her Sydney sat up in her bed, looking around. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her coat. She stepped into the living room and saw Will passed out on the couch. She smiled at him; you couldn't help but think he was adorable when he was asleep. Sydney walked over to Francie's room and looked in and saw Amanda asleep on Francie's bed as well. She wrote a note and stuck it onto the refrigerator and left. Curiosity filled her head as she drove down the street, 'what would Vaughn need to discuss with me?' she thought, 'We've only been apart for 1 or 2 hours.' She pulled into the very familiar warehouse and walked in, seeing Vaughn sitting on his usual crate in his usual spot, "Hey" she said, walking into the caged area.  
  
"Hey," he said, looking up from a handful of papers, "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Sure, no problem," she said with a smile, "What's up?"  
  
"We got the results back from Amanda and Will's lie detector," Vaughn told her, "I thought you'd like to see it." He said, handing her the papers.  
  
"Oh Okay," she said, the first paper was Amanda's lie detector test, "It looks good, I guess. I don't really read a lot of these." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"She almost fumbled on 2 of the questions," Vaughn said with a serious tone in his voice, "The first question was asked whether or not she was Jack's actual Daughter. The heart monitor showed a slight increase but nothing to prove it was a lie."  
  
"Well, she must've been nervous. She's not use to saying someone was her father or anything. It's understandable."  
  
"Okay, another question asked if she had any intention to go against the CIA. Her heart rate was only a couple of beats under what we consider to be a lie. Devlin is a little hesitant of letting her join the team."  
  
"Oh, please. Why would she help us escape from my mother if she's still working for her? Your just worrying over nothing." Sydney said, flipping to the next piece of paper. It was Will's lie detector test, "What about Will? Do you think he's working for K-direct?" She said with a bit sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"No, Will's test were fine," Vaughn, said with irritation scatter in his voice.  
  
"This is absurd. Whats so wrong with trusting my sister?" Sydney said, giving the papers back to Vaughn.  
  
"Syd, it's not my choice," Vaughn said in defense, "Devlin is considering letting her join. We won't know until tomorrow," Silence fell as Sydney buried her face in her hands with a sigh. She has been so stressed out for the past couple days it was incredible. So many possible deaths, so many lives endangered, she needed a nice, long vacation. Vaughn reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Syd. Just think of it this way, Will is okay. Will is alive and well. We're not going to let anybody take him away." She looked up at him.  
  
"I know," She said, looking up and into Vaughn's eyes. She caught her breath; she never realized how beautiful Vaughn's eyes were before. A nice hazel/green, maybe she never wanted to notice before. An awkward silence fell amongst them, neither one of them knowing what to say, "I, uh, I better get home. I don't want Amanda and Will to worry about me. I'll talk to you later." She said as she got up and began to walk back to her car.  
  
"Syd," Vaughn called out as he stood up, "If you have any trouble what so ever, you know where to call me." Sydney nodded in return and continued walking. Vaughn sat back down on the crate with a heavy sigh. He felt like he was back in high school, too shy to say his true feelings. He was so close to saying something; it was on the tip of his tongue. Why was it so difficult for him?  
  
- - - - Back at Sydney's House - - - - -  
  
As soon as Amanda heard Sydney's car leave she got up from the bed and reached under the pillow, pulling the papers out. She scanned over them, reading only a few words that were of interest to her. She quickly learned about Sloane, Jack, Marshall, Dixon, Devlin, and much on Agent Vaughn. Not to mention codes and passwords. Amanda reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. After a few rings someone picked up.  
  
"Yes?" a strict voice spoke into the phone, Amanda flinched in return. Was it bad time to call?  
  
"It's Mandy," she said into the phone.  
  
"Oh yes Amanda. Sorry about that, how's the mission going?" Laura said into the phone with a thick accent.  
  
"I have some information on many of Sydney's affiliates. I also have a few codes and passwords." Amanda told her.  
  
"Good work. How about the Lie detector test? How was that?" Laura asked.  
  
"Fine, I suppose. I did the exercises you taught me"  
  
"Good work honey, now time for phase two. I need you to break into the CIA's files and get as much information about Rambaldi and what they know about him. I will try to schedule a meeting with you as soon as I can." Laura said and then paused, "Have you seen Jack?"  
  
"Yes I did actually," Amanda said with confusion, "why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just curious. No reason. I must be going now sweetie. Call me back as soon as you have that information," Laura said and hung up the phone. Amanda clicked the phone off with happiness. Soon she heard Sydney's car come back, she quickly and quietly ran into Sydney's room and put the papers back in its rightful spot. She quickly went back to Francie's room and laid back down, but unaware that Will had heard everything she had said. 


	7. No Where to Run

*Thank you all for your wonderful comments, they mean so much to me! I hope you enjoy the chapter (*  
  
Because Sydney called into SD-6 earlier that week, begging for a long needed vacation, they granted her a week of vacation. This gave Sydney time to learn more about her sister and possibly her mother. Will attended the self-defense classes provided by the CIA, so Will was able to go back to his house, go back to his Job, and return to an almost normal life. He was required to go to these classes everyday. He still visited Sydney daily after his classes, but Amanda was always by her side. He still remembered what she said the other day about getting codes and passwords; he tried to convince himself that he was half-asleep. He didn't say a word about it to Sydney, his new boss Devlin, Jack, or Vaughn. It still stuck to the back of his mind, every word.  
  
Meanwhile each day Amanda gained even more access to CIA files, being cautious to make sure no one knew about her assigned duties. She contacted her mother more and more, telling her what she was able to get. She had a guilt feeling dig at the bottom of her stomach, betraying her sister and her father. She drowned the feeling with thoughts of how happy she was making her mother that was her goal. Her life goal, she needed to be excepted by her mother, everything she did in life from an A in math in the 3rd grade to taking out 5 or more agents. It was all for her mother.  
  
Vaughn barely called all week, there wasn't much activity in the 'secret agent' world and he knew Sydney needed to rest for a few days after the traumatic weekend. Laura was hiding in the shadows, SD-6 was watching k- direct closely, the agent world slowed down for a while. Vaughn didn't enjoy it, he was suspicious of Amanda but couldn't find a real reason for it. Sydney was determined to fight for her sister's innocence. He monitored her actions secretly, if she made a trip to McDonelds he knew what she was getting, the time of the trip, and how much the meal cost. He didn't want to see Sydney get hurt once again. On a Wednesday afternoon he sat in his office reviewing various files, Weiss stood at his door and knocked.  
  
"Hey Mike," he called to him.  
  
"Oh Hey Eric," Vaughn looked up at him from a file. Weiss walked in and sat on the other side of the desk.  
  
"You okay? You looked a bit frazzled," Weiss asked, looking at him with concern.  
  
"Yes," Vaughn said without looking up, he then closed his eyes and put the paper down, "No, I'm not," he then shifted his eyes towards Weiss," There's just something about Amanda that I can't trust." he said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Mike, she passed her the lie detector test, she filled out all the paper work without a flaw. What if she's legit and wants to help us,"  
  
"She almost didn't pass her lie detector test," Vaughn said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Weiss gave him a small smile.  
  
"Syd will be okay," he told his friend, "She's a big girl, she can catch a lie easily."  
  
"She didn't with Noah, and that mistake almost cost her life." Weiss said, completely changing the subject. He looked down.  
  
"Dixon is dead, " he clearly stated, Vaughn looked up with shock in his eyes.  
  
"Where? How?"  
  
"He crashed he's car the night you and Syd left," he told him, "SD-6 knows about it, but Sydney doesn't. We obtained files about his death and there was no foul play. He lost control of his car and crashed, he died almost instantly with a fatale blow to his head." Vaughn's mouth hung open, he searched for words to say but found none, "Devlin wants you to tell Sydney since you guys have such a close relationship."  
  
"Okay," he said and reached for his phone. Weiss stood up and left the office, knowing Vaughn needed time to figure out how he was going to tell her, he dialed Sydney's number and waited a few rings.  
  
- - - - - At Sydney's House - - - - - -  
  
Sydney sat on the couch with Amanda, talking about childhood stories and events in their life, "So what happened after the movie?" Sydney asked in anticipation.  
  
"Well it was raining and he pulled me close and just kissed me," Amanda shrugged, remembering her first kiss.  
  
"He just kissed you? C'mon there has to be more then that!" Sydney egged her on with a smile.  
  
"Well, he sort of paused right before the kiss and asked me if he could kiss me, and I was shocked for the first couple minutes surprised that he actually but I finally nodded and he just kissed me," Amanda said.  
  
"Awe that's too cute," Sydney said, "I wish my first kiss was like that, the guy sort of," Sydney began but was interrupted by the phone ringing. She sighed, "Damn it, I swear I should just unhook the phone and burn it," she joked as the phone rang again, "now where is that damn thing?" she asked herself as she looked for it, she finally found it underneath the pillow and clicked it on, "Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" the said on the other line.  
  
"Wrong number," Sydney said without any hesitation. She was actually happy it was Vaughn, she hadn't seen nor talked to him since the day they got back, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah just a little bit," Amanda said leaning back.  
  
"Me too, I suddenly have a strange craving for Big Whopper. What do you want?" Sydney asked standing up and slipping on her shoes.  
  
"I'll have the same," Amanda called to Sydney as she rushed to the door, "hurry back!" but Sydney was already out of the door. After a short drive she arrived at the very familiar warehouse.  
  
"Hey," Sydney said as she walked into the caged area.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn said sitting on a crate, sadness crept in his voice, "I have some news for you. You better sit down." He told her. Confusion grew on her face but she obeyed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked with concern. Vaughn looked at her straight in her eyes, he hated hurting her but she had to know.  
  
"Dixon is - he's," Vaughn tried to say but couldn't bring himself to say the words. He lowered his head  
  
"He's what? What happened to Dixon?" Sydney asked in a serious voice, she reached over and placed her hand on top of his, "Tell me." Vaughn sighed.  
  
"He's Dead," he said above a whisper, Sydney gasped and pulled her hand away and covered her mouth. Her eyes searched for the words to say and reasons why this had happened.  
  
"How?" she asked, not letting her emotions get ahold of her.  
  
"The night after he confronted you, he crashed his car and died from a head injury," Vaughn said, keeping his head down. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt.  
  
"Did SD-6 do this?" she asked standing up.  
  
"No, I mean we're not sure. It seems it was just a regular car accident, "Vaughn said but Sydney shook her head.  
  
"That's not the true. He knew too much, you guys had to kill him. I killed him," Sydney said tears reaching her eyes but she fought to keep them back. Vaughn stood up and placed both his hands on each of her arms.  
  
"No, Sydney, you didn't. It's not your fault." Vaughn said, trying to soothe her but she shook free from her grip.  
  
"Don't touch me," she told him and quickly walked out of the warehouse. Vaughn didn't follow; she needed to be alone. Time to let this news sink. Sydney walked up to her car and stepped in and just drove, she didn't know where but she didn't care. Tears streamed down her face as she drove down the streets. She arrived at Will's house. Why? She didn't know. She ran up to his front door and knocked, praying he be home. She didn't know what time it was but luckily he was home and answered the door.  
  
"Syd," he said at the sight of her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Will, Can we talk?" She asked, holding herself.  
  
"Of course, come in" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, but she didn't shake him away. They walked into his living room and sat down on the couch. More tears came to her eyes as Will attempted to wipe them away, "What happened?"  
  
"One of my partners from SD-6 was found- he was found," she sputtered out but Will pulled her into a hug and shushing her. After a few moments, the tears almost came to a halt. They sat across from eachother, "I didn't know where else to go I just drove and ended up here, "She told him and a small smile grew on Will's face but the expression on Sydney's face remained serious. Without any warning she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips.  
  
*Like it? Please leave a review! You guys rock!* 


	8. Mission: San Juan

*I'm loving all your comments! You guys are just going to have to trust with this fanfic! I have a couple surprises in store for you all! You're just going to have to wait! For now, have fun reading*  
  
Sydney kissed Will softly on his lips, but Will pushed her back, "No, this isn't right." Will said softly, "Your upset. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you like me?" Sydney asked above a whisper. A hurt expression grew on her face.  
  
"I do, a lot. But Sydney you're upset.You don't know what you want," he said softly, "I - I think you should go home." Will said standing up.  
  
"But, Will, I - " she said but Will was quick to interrupt her.  
  
"Syd, just sleep on it okay?" Sydney sat there a moment, then without a word got up and headed for the door. As Soon as Sydney reached her car Will closed the door and rested his forehead against it. Will wanted to continue it, god knows he wanted to continue it but Will's life is a mess right now. He just learned the truth from her and who knows what else she was hiding from her. His life was changing too, Will was changing. It just wasn't a good time for either of them.  
  
Sydney decided to drive home, she just needed a good night's sleep. She stopped by Burger King and got 2 whopper meals. Then headed home, but before Sydney stepped in the house she sat in her car, she didn't want to look so upset. After a few minutes she got up and walked into the house. Amanda sat on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Traffic is terrible at this hour. She told Amanda as she tossed her a bag, there's your whopper."  
  
"Great! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie tonight or something." Amanda said unwrapping her hamburger.  
  
"Uh, tonight is not really a good night. I have to go back to work tomorrow so I think I'm going to go to bed early. I'm really tired." Sydney lied, she wasn't tired. She just didn't want to go out in public right now.  
  
"Oh, okay," Amanda said in a disappointed voice, "That's okay."  
  
"Thanks," Sydney smiled, "Night." She said and went to her room and closed the door. The Night crawled by slowly. Sydney kept having a repeating dream. She stood in a large white room, on one side of her Vaughn, on the other side Will. She would turn to Vaughn and memories would flash in her head, memories from their meetings in the caged area, the one time she was upset at the pier and he reached over and put his hand on top of hers. The hug, then him in the hall and the water rushing behind him. Sydney would turn her head towards Will and she saw times of them playing board games, watching sappy romance movies together, the kiss he gave her. It felt as if she had to choose between her job and her life at times. But she never chose, she never walked to Will nor Vaughn. She just stood there, in the middle of it all. She woke many times that night with a cold sweat.  
  
The next day finally came and Sydney was off to work at SD-6. She got many Hellos' and Welcome backs. She arrived at her desk but looked at Dixon's empty desk. It had been cleared of its pictures, and personal items. She wasn't suppose to know yet so she acted oblivious to the fact. Soon she was called to a meeting. She sat in her regular spot and looked across the table at Dixon's normal spot, empty. She sighed; maybe this meeting will bring some answers to this. What if Vaughn was right and it was just a normal car crash. It still seemed weird it happened the same night he had followed her to the watering hole. Sloane entered the room and took his usual spot at the end of the table. There was something different about him. He had dark circles under his eyes; he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," he said to the table filled with 5 agents, "Good Morning Sydney, I hope you've had an enjoyable vacation," he said, Sydney returned with a smile and a nod. Not wanting to reveal the hell she had been through the past couple days, "I have some bad news." he said shifting his attention to the whole group, "Dixon was found dead this weekend in a small car crash just outside of LA," he stated, hearing small gasps from the group. He shifted through some papers, "For now, I would like to introduce you to our newest agent," suddenly the door opened and a tall man walked in with dark hair, "I would like you to meet Agent Zachary Jenson." The new agent walked up to his new spot, receiving handshakes from most of the agents, but not Sydney. She was careful not to show her feelings. At that moment Sydney wanted to jump on Sloane and rip that fake, evil, sadistic smile off his wrinkled old face, but she withheld herself. Agent Jenson took Dixon's seat, which made Sydney cringe at the sight, and Sloane went on with the meeting, "We've gotten word that 'The Man' is planning to meet with one of his undercover agents this Saturday. They will be exchanging valuable information, we want this information. Agent Jenson and Agent Bristow will fly to San Juan and attend a rave there. In the back of the warehouse, where the rave shall take place, the meeting will be. Find some way to obtain that information and replace with a fake," Sloane told them, he stood up, "Marshall we'll now show you the devices you will use to break into the room." He nodded towards Marshall, and then headed out of the room. Marshall walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Uh Good Morning everyone," he said with a nervous smile, "The first item are these," he said picking up a pair of black glasses, "These can take pictures of the warehouse, your partner, and the, uh, the man." Marshall slipped them on, "H-how do they look on me?" Marshall gave a nervous laugh as no one laughed in return, he then cleared his throat, "Uh next is this," he picked up a cell phone, "Hello?" he said playfully into the device, "uh well this is a laser key. All you do is hit 736 and it will be activated." Sydney stared off to space as Marshall explained his new equipment. Thinking of how why Dixon would be killed. He was no threat, well maybe he was after seeing her at the watering hole, but the CIA would not arrange for him to be killed. After the meeting, Sydney was pulled into the room by her father. He reached into his pocket, without a word, pulled out the usual pen and turned it on.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this?" Sydney asked in a harsh low voice  
  
"Surprisingly, No." Jack told her, "SD-6 filled out a phony report to fool everyone. They never found Dixon's body, they believe he ran off."  
  
"Why would Dixon run? He has no reason." Sydney said, looking down. Trying to figure this all out in her head, then something clicked, "You don't think .. "  
  
"He was kidnapped? It's a possibility." Jack said, "You need to talk to Agent Vaughn and tell him about the false report."  
  
"I will," Sydney said, thinking about the other day when she yelled at him.  
  
"How's Will and Amanda doing?" he asked with concern in his voice, disrupting Sydney's thinking progress.  
  
"Oh, their fine. Will is doing really well with his training, he's been there almost everyday. Amanda is fitting in just fine." she smiled. Suddenly the pen began to beep signally the end of their little talk.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," he nodded to her and left the room.  
  
- - - - - Mean while, back at Sydney' House - - - - -  
  
"Hey Syd! You won't believe this move they taught me today." Will said walking into her house without knocking, "Syd?" he called into, what seemed to be, an empty house. Amanda walked out of the room clicking off her cell phone. Suspicion grew on Will's face.  
  
"Hey Will. Sydney won't be home till 5:00. They're keeping her later after work." Amanda smiled, Will nodded.  
  
"Oh okay. Then I'll come back later. He said, he almost turned towards the door but stopped, "Say, Amanda, why don't you just use Sydney's phone instead of your cell phone? I mean, it's just a tad bit cheaper and I'm sure Syd won't mind."  
  
"Oh," Amanda said in a nervous voice, "Well I'm calling long distance to a friend back home that's all."  
  
"You mean your mother?"  
  
"How'd you know I was calling my mother?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"I overheard you a couple days ago when I was on the couch." Will said, taking a step towards her. Secretly praying that his lessons would pay off, "What are you planning?"  
  
"Now, Will, that's none of your business." she said, quickly taking the gun she kept behind her and shot Will in the chest. He fell to the ground in a motionless lump, "I was saving that for Syd, but I guess you'll do."  
  
*BTW, have you all been watching ABC lately? They're playing commercials the new season of Alias! I'm so Excited! It's going to be so awesome! Only 28 more days. Anyway, please leave a review, you know how much I love them * 


	9. Sark Gets Involved

* Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely love you guys? Well if I haven't I love you!!! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews it only makes me want to write chapters more quickly :o) Thank you so much *  
  
"I'm Home!" Sydney called into the house, no response came back to meet her. She put her purse and keys on a near by table, "Amanda?" she said, as she took off her jacket, she walked over towards Francie's room and peaked in, nobody, a strange look grew on her face, "Amanda?" she called again and walked to her room to see if she maybe crashed there, she peaked in and saw nobody, "Anybody home?" She called, suddenly the shrill of the phone ringing answer Sydney. She walked over, and picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" the voice spoke, maybe this was the answer to Sydney's question.  
  
"Wrong Number." She said and grabbed her purse and keys and ran to her car. She had a feeling at the bottom of her stomach that something was wrong. She arrived at the Warehouse and ran to the very familiar cage, "Where is Amanda?" she asked before Vaughn had a chance to say anything. He sighed in return.  
  
"On her way to San Juan," Vaughn told her, "She took Will with her."  
  
"Will? Why would she want Will?" Sydney asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"We don't know. We found different files transferred from our computers to an unknown source, we believe it's the man." Vaughn told her, Sydney's mouth dropped open.  
  
"So, she has been lying to me for the past week?" Sydney said, sitting down in the vacant chair that sat across from Vaughn.  
  
"Not entirely, but just enough to allow you to trust her to get into files. She was a undercover spy." Vaughn told her, Sydney lowered her head remembering what Sloan had said in the meeting she had earlier 'We've gotten word that 'The Man' is planning to meet with one of his undercover agents this Saturday. They will be exchanging valuable information, we want this information' Sloane echoed in her head.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? How could I've not noticed?" Sydney asked herself softly, "They're exchanging information with my mother." Sydney told Vaughn, lifting her head.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"There's a Rave going on Saturday night. My new Partner and I are assigned to go to this Rave and steal the information from them. Sloane has no idea about Amanda or my mother actually being 'The Man.'"  
  
"Well," Vaughn said leaning back and running his fingers through his hair, "First you have to find some way to ditch your new partner while you're at the Rave. Then get the information back from Amanda before she hands it off to your mother, and get fake information for SD-6."  
  
"It's not going to be easy."  
  
"I know." Vaughn nodded  
  
"I want you to come with me," Sydney asked, looking at Vaughn.  
  
"Are you sure? Last time I went on this kind of mission I nearly drowned." He told her, leaning forward.  
  
"I know, but this is San Juan," Vaughn lowered his head, "I Know I can't do this mission without you." Vaughn thought about it for a moment, biting his lips. He was risking his life again, risking his life for his country. A small smile grew on his face, risking his life for Sydney, "Okay, I'm in."  
  
- - - - Amanda and Will Arrive at San Juan - - - - -  
  
Will slowly opened his eyes, he felt like he was hit over the head with a baseball bat. He tried to pull his arms from behind them but couldn't, he had handcuffs on. He groaned, he remember this situation. He prayed that the evil dentist guy was nowhere in site. Will heard a door open and he lifted his head.  
  
"Mr. Tippin, you just don't know how to stay out of trouble do you?" Sark laughed lightly has a walked into the poorly lightened room.  
  
"You got the Circumference, you don't need me." He told him, looking up at Sark. He wasn't beaten this time, he seemed perfectly fine minus the large bump on the back of his head from falling. Why didn't he stop her from shooting, he didn't know.  
  
"Your right, we don't need you. I mean, you should be dead right now. But your not." Sark said, a smile curled at his lip, "I found, in the deepest pit of my heart, a reason why we should keep you alive. We're going to use you."  
  
"Why would you use me? I'm nothing to the CIA, I'm in training for crying out loud."  
  
"Your correct, your nothing to the CIA. But you are something to Miss Bristow," Sark said, slowly walking around Will's chair, "She would give anything to save your life, we have no doubt about that. She possibly give more Rimbaldi secrets our agent Amanda was unable to reach."  
  
"Your sick son-of-a-bitch," Will yelled at him.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one handcuffed to a chair for the second time," Sark told him as he began to walk towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Will, "Get a good night's rest Mr. Tippin. You'll be having a busy day tomorrow." He said and shut off the light. Complete darkness filled the room.  
  
- - - - Outside of the room - - - - -  
  
After Sark closed the door, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sydney's number. Back in Los Angeles, Sydney was gathering her things together. Her cell phone sat on a near by table when it began to ring. Sydney sighed in frustration and picked up the phone, "Hello."  
  
"Miss Bristow, so nice to speak with you again." He said as he walked down the hallway to the Limousine that waited for him outside.  
  
"Where is Will?" she said, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Mr. Tippin is fine, as long as you follow my direction carefully and precisely," Sydney sighed at this.  
  
"What do you want now, don't you have everything you want?  
  
"No I don't, there was one file we could not reach in the CIA files. We want that file; bring it with you to San Juan. If you choose not to follow this direction, Will dies. Do I make myself clear?" Sark asked as he nodded to reach of the guards that stood by the door. Sydney felt tears rush to her eyes, but she choked them back  
  
"Yes, we do,"  
  
"Good, see you in San Juan on Saturday. You know where." He said as he hung up the phone and stepped into the limousine. Sydney clicked off the phone and stood there, thinking of what to do. She turned the phone back on and dialed Vaughn's number. After a few rings he answered.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, Vaughn was also in the process of packing. He was heading out on a flight after Sydney.  
  
"Sark called me,"  
  
"What? What'd he want?" Vaughn asked, he sat down on his bed next to his suitcase.  
  
"He wants this file that was unreachable in the CIA system. Do you know what he's talking about?" Vaughn searched through his head, thinking of all the files for Rambaldi. Then one popped in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Devlin locked it underneath a password that changes every 2 hours. I know what to do, just continue getting ready. Don't worry, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you remember our plan?"  
  
"Every detail. I'll see you then," she said and hung up the phone. She suddenly got a feeling, like everything would be okay but only if Vaughn said it was. She believed him, she trusted him. He was one of the few she did trust. She continued to pack; she already knew that this Mission was going to be difficult and complicated.  
  
*Like Always, PLEASE REVIEW!! Also who caught the Today show and The View? I did, and may I saw Mr. Vartan was looking his adorable self as usual *sigh * he is just too cute for words :o) * 


	10. Blood and Bullets

*Hey everyone! I know, long time no chapter! Chemistry and Trig are a bit harder for me then I expected so I'm trying to keep up in the class but it will not affect my chapters anymore! Enjoy this chapter :0)*  
  
Amanda sat in her hotel room when her mother walked in, "Mom!" she said with joy and ran towards her, throwing her into a hug, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you also, you did such wonderful work." Laura said squeezing her back and then let go, "Where are the files?" Amanda walked over to her messenger bag and pulled out a thick pile of papers, "That's it?"  
  
"They didn't have much," Amanda said throwing the papers on the bed, "Plus SD-6 got word I was in town so I had to get out of there."  
  
"Of Course," Laura said behind clenched teeth, "Of course, we must be careful after all. Now what is the story with Mr. Tippin?"  
  
"Well, After I was on the phone with you he approached me and told me he knew everything. I had to do what I did, he could've ruined everything for us."  
  
"Yes, of course," Laura said, "I must find some way to repay for your deeds. I realize how much you hate this business."  
  
"How about the agreed payment? 20 million dollars." Amanda said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Course, just a moment." Laura said reaching into her purse, she then pulled a gun out and pointed it at Amanda. Shock quickly grew on her face, "One thing you failed to learn about this business. Don't trust another Spy." And with that, Laura shot Amanda. Killing her instantly.  
  
- - - San Juan - - -  
  
Sydney walked into the rave scene where thousands of sweaty bodies are crammed together while loud techno music was being blast from every stereo. This gave Sydney a thrill, the energy that came from every local. "What is this crap they're listening to?" Vaughn asked Sydney in the headset they both had on. Vaughn sat at the bar as Sydney scoped out that floor. She was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her every muscle and curve. Her hair was a dark red color, and kept down. She wore the black glasses Marshall assigned to her.  
  
"Who knows," she grinned, "Whats happening with Jenson?" she asked.  
  
"Right now he should be on his way to his hotel room being seduced by one our CIA agent." He said, taking a sip from the drink in his hand.  
  
"Very clever Agent Vaughn. Any sign of my mother's men?"  
  
"None what-so-ev-," Vaughn began but suddenly something caught his eye, "Wait a Second," Vaughn recognized a man from the factory in Taipei. He shifted his way to the back of the room, opened a door, and walked inside, "At your 2:00, at the back of the club there's a door. One of her men just walked inside," He said, taking a final sip from his drink, "You go ahead I'll be right behind you."  
  
"Okay, don't drown on me this time." She told him and made her way to the back. Many men wrapped their arms around Sydney, trying to coax her to dance but she managed to slip away from them. She finally arrived at the door, and took out the laser key phone and activated it. A few moments later the door unlocked and Sydney stepped into a long hallway. She could still hear the music faintly playing from the other side. She looked both ways but then heard some noises down at one end. She slowly walked towards its direction, prepared for anything that might happen. She soon enterered a large room with various boxes staked in certain places, like a maze. She began taking pictures of the room with her glasses, "Are you still there?" she whispered into her microphone.  
  
"Yea, I'm almost there," Vaughn said slipping through the already opened door, "Which way?"  
  
"Left. Stay low, who knows whats they have planned for me." Sydney whispered back and entered an open area. In the middle Will sat strapped to a chair with his head held low, Sydney looked around and saw no one near. She took off her glasses and took a step towards Will but heard a gun click.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Laura said stepping out from behind one of the boxes. She stopped dead in her tracks and lifted her hands up, "I'm so happy you can join us Sydney. The party was getting a tad boring without you."  
  
"Where's Amanda?" Sydney asked, looking around.  
  
"Amanda's dead," Laura said simply, "She became a nuisance and I can't tolerate that in this business.  
  
"Your sick, your absolutely sick." Sydney yelled at her, tears brimming her eyes but she held them back. The only other sibling she's ever known is now gone. Gone because her mother killed her. Laura shrugged in return.  
  
"Eh, you got to do what you got to do. Now, where are the papers?" she asked in a demanding voice.  
  
"They're in my purse but you have to let Will go first," Sydney said, holding her ground. Laura gave a slight smile and walked near Will. Keeping the gun pointed at Sydney, she nudged Will. He slowly lifted his head. He had grown extremely weak. They had barely fed him. He opened his eyes and then saw Sydney.  
  
"Syd!" he said, jerking forward but was restrained.  
  
"Do not make any sudden movements either of you or you'll die," she told Will as she unstrapped him. Soon he was free from the chair, "Now reach down slowly into your purse and toss me the papers, but be careful. No Funny business." Sydney lowered her arms and reached inside her purse.  
  
"Do not make any sudden movements, I have a clear shot of her," Vaughn whispered in her ear, he climbed to the top of one of the boxes.  
  
"C'mon, I don't have all day." Laura urged her, Will stood next to her, trying to balance himself. Suddenly Vaughn shot at Laura, knocking the gun out of her hand, "Damn it!" she said in frustration and held her hand close to her. Another shot rang out but this time hit Will and he fell to the ground, his leg bleeding profusely. Sark came walking out behind one of the boxes, holding a gun in his hand.  
  
"Now why can't we listen? She said no funny business." He said in a cool calm voice, but Sydney barely heard him. Her attention was on Will and his bleeding leg.  
  
*Sorry the chapters a bit short, I'm nearing the end of this story and I want to drag it out as much as I can. Leaving a few cliffhangers here and there! Please leave me a review! Thanks* 


	11. Letting Go

" Nice to see you again, Sydney. It's been a while," Sark said as he walked closer to her, pointing the gun at her. Sydney was in too deep of shock to answer back, she barely could herself straight up as she watched her friend lie on the ground bleeding to death, "Now be a good girl and give me those papers," Sydney shifted her eyes from Will to Sark's. She looked directly in Sark's eyes for a few moments, his ice-cold eyes.  
  
"Fuck you," she simply said and kicked his arm, trying to knock the gun out of his hand. She did so successfully, but he was ready to fight with or without a gun. Sydney threw a punch but he caught and twisted her arm around, Sydney screamed out in pain. She attempted to kick him but failed.  
  
"That was your last try," he said tightening his grip on her. She tried kicking again and aimed for his crotch area, finally succeeding. He stumbled back in pain, as she turned around she kicked him in the gut, causing him to fly to the ground unconscious. Sydney turned towards her mother.  
  
"You are a great fighter, but do you think you can handle the best," Laura asked her, throwing off her coat to the other side of the room.  
  
"Keep her busy, I need to get a good shot of her," Vaughn whispered in her ear. As he started looking for a new place to shoot from. Sydney took her cue and threw a punch at her mother, but she was quick to grab Sydney's arm. Laura held her arm as she threw her foot into Sydney's stomach. She bent over in pain and stumbled back. Laura didn't stop there, she threw a kick at Sydney's head, but Sydney was kick to duck. Sydney kicked her mother's leg, making her fall to her knees. Sydney prepared to make a final blow till Laura swung her leg under Sydney, causing her to fall on her back and knocking the air out of her. Laura stood and reached behind her, pulling a smaller gun out and pointing it at Sydney. All Sydney could do was squirm for help, trying to yell for Vaughn's help but not finding the air to do so.  
  
"I should've killed you while I had a chance," Laura said with anger, "I never meant to have you, you were a mistake, a flaw in my plans. Now it all comes to an end," Laura said, cocking the gun. Sydney closed her eyes, waiting for the gun to end her life. She heard a gun shot and flinched but suddenly realized, she wasn't dead. She looked up at her mother. Her mother's eyes her wide with shock and the gun had fallen from her grip. She fell dead in front of Sydney, with an apparent gun shot in the back. She stared at her mother's body in front of her and then looked up to see Will holding the gun she dropped before. Vaughn came running out from behind a box and towards Sydney.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked cupping her face, pushing the hair away, "Are you okay?" he asked again, wrapping his arms around Sydney and holding her tight, Sydney still could not say a word. She looked at Will still on the floor; he dropped the gun and laid his head down.  
  
"Will," she gasped and crawled towards him, "Will don't close your eyes," she told him, holding his head up and shaking it, "Will don't close your eyes!" She choked out, "You can't die on me now. I need you." His eyes fluttered open but continued holding them close. All Vaughn could do was stand off to the side, and watch this scene unfold in front of his eyes.  
  
*The Next Day in L.A.*  
  
They brought Will back on a jet as he barely hung onto life but Sydney knew he would put up a good fight. Vaughn stood by her side; he had to be a friend instead of a handler during these hours of need. Devlin understand and could see things from Vaughn's perspective. Will went into a coma soon after arriving in LA and stayed there for days on end. Sydney barely left his side, staying as much as the nurses would allow her. Sydney's mother died from the gunshot wound, but Sark got away. They later found Amanda's body in a hotel room, a gun in her hand and drugs in her system. Sydney already knew what really happened. A Week after all these events Sydney sat in the pale white doctor's office next to Will. The only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor, beeping every beat. Sydney held onto Will's hand as she rested her head on the bed, she finally gave into the urge of sleep that had been nagging her all this while. A few minutes after Will opened his eyes and looked around the room, taking in the scene. 'Where am I?' he asked himself. The last thing he remembered was shooting Laura. He looked down and saw Sydney fast asleep. A smile curved at his lips, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Unlike the dangerous warrior she was like when she was awake and in action. 'How could someone so sweet, so kind be a dangerous spy' he asked himself. He reached over with his free hand and wiped away a stray hair. This gesture caused Sydney to shoot right up, she blinked a few times and then looked over at Will.  
  
"Will," she said with joy as she wrapped her arms around Will, he flinched in pain but made it unnoticeable, "I thought you were never going to wake up." He gave her a faint smile.  
  
"Never," his voice was hoarse, "Is, well you know, is she . she ." he trailed off, trying to find words that wouldn't be offensive.  
  
"Yes, she's gone. She's finally gone for good." Sydney told him, a solid look on her face.  
  
"Syd, I need to tell you something," Will said but was interrupted as Vaughn entered the room. Will closely watched Sydney's facial expressions.  
  
"Will, it's good to see you up," Vaughn said as he walked towards his bed, "Sydney I need to talk to you about something. If you don't mind."  
  
"Okay, just a second," Sydney said, Vaughn nodded and walked out of the room. Sydney turned back to Will, "What is it you want to tell me?"  
  
"I, uh," Will looked down as he stumbled for words. He paused for a moment, then looked up, "you like Vaughn, don't you?" Will asked bracing himself for the truth.  
  
"Vaughn is just my friend," Sydney said matter-factly.  
  
"I see the way you look at him as he walks into the room. You have this glimmer in your eyes I've never seen before," Will held her hand as he rubbed it in soft, slow circles. Sydney remained silent as Will told her these things, "I love you Sydney, I always have and I always will. I want to see you happy. If it's with or without me. I know I can't make you happy like Vaughn can."  
  
"Will, you don't kn-" Sydney began but was interrupted.  
  
"I do know what I'm talking about," Will said, "it's the same look I gave you when you walked into a room." He said, Sydney looked into his eyes. He was right, the one truth Sydney always tried to escape was right in front of her. She liked Vaughn, more then just a friend more than just a handler, as a man. The man he was. Sydney gave Will a weak smile and kissed his hand.  
  
"Thank you," Sydney said and got up from her seat and ran out of the room. Will shifted uneasily in his bed, trying to convince himself he did the right thing.  
  
- - - - In The Hall - - - -  
  
"Vaughn!" Sydney called to him as he walked down the hall, not hearing her. "Vaughn!" she called desperately. He finally stopped and turned around towards her.  
  
"Yea, Syd?" he said. Sydney stopped in front of him and just looked at him. He looked like hell. Bags under his eyes, a scar over his left eye, and his hair a messy mop on top of his bed. But damn did he look good.  
  
"I-I uh, I wanted to-" she said but couldn't find the words. She took a sigh in and gathered what courage she did have at the moment. She leaned up and softly kissed his lips. She could've sworn she saw sparks and fireworks, whatever hopeless romantics say. She saw them. Warmth covered her body and she felt new again.  
  
This was complete shock to Vaughn, this was actually happening. Sydney was kissing him. He couldn't believe it, everything was right in the world. He slipped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Vaughn could tell this was a sign. A sign for a happily ever after.  
  
*After taking a break for so long, I finally finished the story! Thank you to everyone who read and gave me reviews. I appreciate them so much. Please continue looking out for my writings and stories on fanfiction.net! if you would like to keep in contact with me just e-mail me at: JAVAjavaJAVA xx@aol.com. Thank you* 


End file.
